The Cold Rat and His Warm Flower
by tonfa-d
Summary: Sometimes the Western District got really cold. Nezumi knows that first hand and uses a certain guest of his as a makeshift heater. NezuShi fluff. Kind of? I tried. Yes I put this as Romance and Friendship. I'm indecisive.


**A/N: **I should really be working on Dear Omnivore but I seriously don't know what to write and am in the mood for some fluff. Enjoy the Nezushi drabble.

**DICLAIMER: **If I somehow managed to own either of these two precious bishies or the anime itself, I would no longer be here.

* * *

**The Cold Rat and His Warm Flower**

Cold. Even with a threadbare blanket draped around his lithe body, Nezumi could still feel the chilled air settling against skin. Sure, he had lived out in the Western District for a long time so one would expect him to have adapted to the harsh climates outside of the walls that enclosed the place he'd survived in. But in the end, he was still human; a human who could still very easily freeze to death where he lay.

Letting out a small groan of annoyance, the teen turned to face something other than his ceiling and the paint chipped wall next to his bed. No, it wasn't his door, books or anything inanimate like that. No, because lying there was a source of pure warmth bundled in a large coat, a threadbare blanket and a few of Nezumi's rats huddled around him.

Of course, this warmth was none other than Shion.

Wincing at the sound of a small creak as he sat up, Nezumi stared at the sleeping white haired boy. Although he was only a kind-of-but-not-really guest, the teen couldn't help but think it completely strange of him for actually accepting someone into his rundown cul-de-sac. When was the last time he preformed such a good deed? Probably never.

Blanket wrapped around his shoulders tightly to savour whatever warmth was still left, the stage actor walked silently toward the sleeping figure on his couch. He couldn't stop the scowl on his face when he saw the still fresh scar running along the otherwise perfect face of Shion's. Yeah, there was little to no way of stopping it. _But if I had been a little quicker with doing it, _he thought to himself, crouching down. _And then he wouldn't have these imperfections._

Feeling the thin fabric that was holding whatever warmth was left, the teen decided to replace that with the smaller red eyed teen. Nothing better than natural heating, right? Pushing his cold hands under the sleeping boy, he pulled said teen into his arms; a small smile tugged the corners of his lips upwards as he walked back toward his bed.

"…" Shion blinked his red orbs as he stared up toward the bland ceiling. Since when was this place so warm? And since when did something heavy ever place itself across his waist? It kind of reminded him of some sort of a seatbelt that would make sure he wouldn't fly halfway across town if something bad were to happen in a car.

Tilting his head to the side out of curiosity, he was surprised to face a strong, bare chest. Pulling his hand up, he gently pushed his own body away to glance up at the blank sleeping face of his uh… 'caretaker'. "…Nezumi?"

Even with his voice at the lowest volume it possibly could be before he went completely silent, Shion couldn't prevent the wince that appeared onto his face when the words bounced around the room and caused the sleeping male beside him to stir in his sleep slightly. But he still didn't get up. If anything, the younger teen was starting to feel a little claustrophobic. Why? He was trapped between a wall and a broad body. Who _wouldn't _feel that way?

"Nezumi," voice raised a few decibels louder, the naïve teen smile when he saw the blunette beside him open his eyes in the most tired way possible. "Even though I appreciate being warm and all like this, please let me get up; I feel a little squashed."

What was it that the flower got in return for suddenly waking his partner in crime up? A completely blank stare combined with a death glare. Apparently, the rat beside him was _not _a morning person. "Hn. No."

"W-what? Why not?" Massive pout of protest on his face, the white haired boy alternated between struggling to get the strong arm that trapped him where he lay and trying to get out altogether. His efforts were wasted however, when then strong arm only decided to tighten its grip around him, disabling him from moving altogether.

"Because you're my warm flower."

Hearing this, Shion buried his face into Nezumi's chest to hide the smile that graced his lips. That didn't mean said male couldn't feel the action pulling him from his half-asleep mode.

"The warm flower is happy to warm up his cold rat."

* * *

**A/N: **728 words. Is this a drabble or a one shot? I don't know any more. However, hopefully I'll post both chapter four and five of Dear Omnivore during the next week. Sorry to everyone who was expecting it this week but didn't get it =3=


End file.
